Can't Help Falling (For a Sunshine Like You)
by TheGenderfluid
Summary: Tamaki was the moon and Mirio was the sun, Mirio would passive-agressively deny that. A story about how two young boys grew from best friends to the hero duo Lemillion and Suneater over the years.


People often wondered how Mirio Togata and Tamaki Amajiki became best friends. The two were as different as night and day, one was cheerful and on the more positive side of life while the other was more introverted and saw the negative in everything. Mirio was like the sun and Tamaki the moon, but if you had told Mirio that the blonde would disagree heavily.

Because to him, Tamaki was the sun, blinding and warm.

And his smile, it was _enchanting._

The first time Mirio saw that smile aimed at him. They were together in the woods, by a small creek they found while exploring when their parents were doing adult things. "I-I want to be a hero someday," Tamaki stuttered out loud, fiddling with his hands nervously and looking away from Mirio. "A hero that can save p-people and be brave," He said with a look in his eyes, the same look Mirio had saw when Tamaki had first introduced him his quirk. The expectation of rejection, of being weird and strange.

Well, Mirio had always like strange things, after all strange things were just beauty people can't easily see.

Mirio only grinned, taking Tamaki's hands into his own and holding them tenderly, ignoring the rising blush on the others pale cheeks. "I want to be a hero too. When we grow up, let's be partners!" Tamaki only blinked in surprise, before nodding with a small smile, "H-Hai!"

That small, wobbly and unsure smile somehow reminded Mirio of the sun, the thought of that sending a strange fluttering feeling in his heart as Mirio made a long-lasting resolution.

 _I want to make him smile like that more._

~~~~~ᑕᗩᑎ'T ᕼEᒪᑭ ᖴᗩᒪᒪIᑎG (ᖴOᖇ ᗩ ᔕᑌᑎᔕᕼIᑎE ᒪIKE YOᑌ)~~~~~

As they grew older, the strange feelings became stronger as did their bond. Mirio grew buffer and handsome while Tamaki... well his looks only amplified his beauty. Long eyelashes girls would envy framed his opal-black eyes perfectly, spiky dark blue hair that despite its appearance was as soft as silk for Mirio to run his fingers through whenever they're alone. Tamaki didn't smile often, and when he did the room seemed to be filled with warmth, or so in Mirio's case who was still trying to interpret his feelings.

The answer came to Mirio one summer day when they were hanging out together by the creek. Tamaki had taken off his shoes to dip his feet in the water, the sunlight bouncing off his hair and encasing him in a faint glow that reminded Mirio of an angel. He had a small smile on his face, showing off his dimples and his eyes seemed to glow with life. _He's so pretty,_ Mirio thought as he glanced at his best friend for the umpteenth time that minute. _Like an elf, or a fairy in disguise as a human._

Seconds later, Mirio tensed and back-tracked his thoughts. _Did I just call Tamaki pretty?_ Sure he called him that a lot of times when they were children, but it was different now in a way. Tamaki really was pretty, with his dark eyes and elvish looks and his enchanting smiles-

 _I like Tamaki,_ the realisation hit him in the gut, though it was expected yet unexpected at the same time. The boys in their school loved talking about girls but Mirio and Tamaki never participated in their conversations, Mirio due to the fact he was training to be a hero and hanging out with Tamaki most of the time, and Tamaki didn't like socialising or knowing new people that much. And Mirio figured out a short time ago he liked both boys and girls, if they had pretty eyes and angelic smiles like Tamaki.

After the realisation Miro's only thought had been _shit I have fallen for my best friend._

The thought was soon followed by a traitorous whisper in the back of his mind that added _the best friend who has the most beautiful smiles in the world aimed only at him._

Tamaki gave his friend a worried look when Mirio suddenly turned red and- was that steam coming out of his ears?! "Mirio-kun, are you alright?" The blonde nodded in reassurance, not trusting himself to speak in fear of saying something stupid like _I just discovered I'm gay and in love with you so yes I'm alright and please_ _go out with me._

Tamaki didn't seemed assured but dropped the subject nevertheless, "If you say so,"

As Tamaki returned his attention to the little fishes swimming languidly in the creek. Mirio's shoulders sagged in relief as he resisted the urge to sighed loudly, _what am I supposed to do now?_ He didn't know whether Tamaki swung that way, and he doesn't want to pressure him. All he could do was wait.

~~~~~ᑕᗩᑎ'T ᕼEᒪᑭ ᖴᗩᒪᒪIᑎG (ᖴOᖇ ᗩ ᔕᑌᑎᔕᕼIᑎE ᒪIKE YOᑌ)~~~~~

A few more years passed and soon the two were enrolled in UA, the top hero school in Japan. Then came the day of their hero license exam, Mirio held his license proudly that day and he wasn't ashamed to say that he cried manly tears. That night while Tamaki and his parents celebrated, the two of them had retreated to their old hangout spot by the creek.

Tamaki had taken off his shoes to dip his feet in the water like he used to, a serene look in his eyes as he stared up at the sky deep in thought. Mirio watched his crush with a soft smile, which Tamaki had noticed as he turned to face him, "Is t-there something wrong, M-Mirio-kun?" It was a reflex, an instinct or possibly his patience snapping that made Mirio move forward to kiss his best friend on the lips.

It wasn't perfect but in Mirio's view it was. The cute blush that sprouted on the tip of Tamaki's ears, the moonlight shinning down on them to give them a good view of each other wrapped in a heavenly glow, and most of all the fact _Tamaki was kissing him back._

They pulled apart for air a few seconds later, the two sitting by the creek with Mirio having wrapped his arms around Tamaki and spooning him from behind. The smaller male was blushing heavily in embarrassment, hiding his red face in his hands. "I like you a lot Tamaki, will you consider going on a date with me this Saturday?" Mirio questioned, trying not to let his panic shown as he looked at the teen.

Tamaki squeaked, burrowing his face deeper into his hands, a murmured "Yes," Escaping his lips before Mirio let out a loud whoop and brought Tamaki closer to his chest, a giant smile on his face. "Does this mean we're boyfriends now?"

Tamaki couldn't help the smile that danced across his lips this time, "H-Hai,"

~~~~~ᑕᗩᑎ'T ᕼEᒪᑭ ᖴᗩᒪᒪIᑎG (ᖴOᖇ ᗩ ᔕᑌᑎᔕᕼIᑎE ᒪIKE YOᑌ)~~~~~

"Mirio," The sound of his name bouncing off Tamaki's lips caught Mirio's attention as he turned to look at him. His boyfriend stood by the doorway to his room, fists clenched as he bit his bottom lip nervously. "Tamaki? What's wrong-" Mirio didn't get the chance to finish his sentence before Tamaki had lunged at him, wrapping his arms around Mirio's waist and burying his head in the crook of the blonde's neck, Mirio losing his balance as the two tumbled onto the bed.

Mirio acted on instinct as he felt a wet patch growing on his shirt. Moving them into a more comfortable position he crooned softly, running a hair through Tamaki's hair as the teen's body racked with silent sobs. "Tamaki, I'm here. Shhh, what's wrong?" He already knew the answer though, the battle against the Eight Precepts of Death and Overhaul still haunted his mind. It wouldn't be the first time that they seek each other for comfort after a violent nightmare or panic attack.

Angling Tamaki's head to his chest, Mirio continued to run his hand through Tamaki's hair, massaging the scalp soothingly as he calmed him down, "Try to match your heartbeat with mine, okay? Take a deep breath slowly too," Tamaki followed Mirio's instructions, his sobs soon reduced into hiccups and then short breaths.

Mirio hummed, "Bad dream?"

Tamaki nodded, "Didn't made it in time. Overhaul- he used his quirk on you and I couldn't-" Tears fell swiftly as his words turned into endless rambles, clutching onto Mirio like a lifeline. Mirio shushed him gently, pulling Tamaki closer to him, "It's just a dream. I'm right here Tamaki. Overhaul is dead, Eri is safe, I'm safe, we'll get through this I swear," Mirio hasn't felt this down in months. He dealt with the lost of his quirk perfectly, he will make sure his mentor's sacrifice was not going to waste.

But Tamaki hasn't smiled ever since the battle, spiralling down an abyss of nightmares and terror like Mirio. They were healing slowly day by day, but Mirio still hasn't seen his love smile at least once.

 _Oh how he wished the sun would shine again._

~~~~~ᑕᗩᑎ'T ᕼEᒪᑭ ᖴᗩᒪᒪIᑎG (ᖴOᖇ ᗩ ᔕᑌᑎᔕᕼIᑎE ᒪIKE YOᑌ)~~~~~

"You've got to be kidding me," Mirio looked up to the direction of the voice, balancing a stack of boxes in his hand as he fumbled for his apartment keys. They had graduated UA, Mirio deciding to work part-time as a florist while Tamaki started working at Fatgum's agency. After graduation it was unanimously decided they would share an apartment together, and finally finding the perfect one in a quaint neighbourhood.

It was pure coincidence that one of their teachers was their neighbor as well.

"Aizawa-sensei," Mirio didn't bothered to hide his shock at the sight of Eraserhead standing in front of him, a frown on his face as he stroked the calico cat snuggled in his arms. Eraserhead glance at the apartment and sighed, "So you're the new neighbor," An awkward silence surrounded them as Mirio shuffled in his place, silently praying for something to break the tension.

"SSSSHHHHHOOOOTtttaaa!"

Mirio watched is surprise as a blonde blur tackled his old teacher from the back after receiving a glare, followed by a purple-haired teenager who looked as though he could be Ersaerhead's secret child and a little girl with red eyes and a familiar smile- "Lemillion!"

Mirio grinned, stating down the boxes to give the incoming Eri a giant hug, "Eri, it's so good to see you again! You've been behaving, have you?"

Eri giggled, pointing at Eraserhead and the blonde man who Mirio swore looked familiar. "Papa and daddy said I am a good girl, and I have a big brother now!" Leaning forward and cupping her hands beside Mirio's ear, she whispered loud enough for them to hear, "Hito-nii wants to be a hero too! Like you and Deku,"

"A hero, huh?" Mirio observed the tired-looking teen, recognising him as the 1-C student who had been transferred into Class 1-A last year. "You know, your quirk's pretty awesome, I'm sure you'll be a great hero," The teen looked surprised, nevertheless he nodded in gratitude, "Thank you, uh..."

"Mirio Togata, I'm your senpai! Well ex-senpai since I already graduated from UA," Mirio chuckled, holding out a hand for the teen to shake, "And you are?"

"Shinsou Hitoshi, you know Deku has told me about you before," Shinsou replied, reaching for the outstretched hand and shaking it. "One of the Big Three, somehow you remind me of Tintin so I'll call you that from now on if you don't mind,"

Mirio raised an eyebrow as the blonde mean let out a dramatic groan, "Shota, look how our son inherited your bad naming sense! You caused this," Eraserhead glared at him, "My naming sense is perfectly fine,"

"We have a cat literally named Bagel Face and another cat named Sir Fluffbucket,"

"..." Eraserhead didn't retort, only glaring at the man harder.

Finally recognising the blonde man, Mirio's eyes widened in shock, "Present Mic?" The blonde waved his hand in greeting, a grin on his face. It was hard to recognise the man with his hair tied in a French braid and his signature glasses replaced with normal-looking ones, "Took you long enough to recognise me,"

"Oh umm, Tamaki and I are your new neighbors, please take care of us," Mirio greeted, bowing at the four. Eraserhead only groan, rubbing his temple tiredly, "As long as you two don't cause a ruckus,"

"Shota, you're just saying that because you and the children chased out our last neighbor,"

"Had it not been for the laws of this land I would've slaughtered you, Hizashi,"

 _Tamaki will be in for a surprise once he gets home,_ Mirio thought in amusement.

~~~~~ᑕᗩᑎ'T ᕼEᒪᑭ ᖴᗩᒪᒪIᑎG (ᖴOᖇ ᗩ ᔕᑌᑎᔕᕼIᑎE ᒪIKE YOᑌ)~~~~~

It's been seven years, six months, three weeks and two days since he started dating Tamaki (and yes he did counted how long they'd been dating, Nejire said it was freaky but Mirio didn't mind counting his days of happiness shared with his boyfriend). Eri managed to master her quirk and return Mirio's quirk alongside a few others, leading to Lemillion's debut to the world after training to adapt to his quirk once again.

He and Tamaki were finally the hero duo they've dreamed of since they were kids, slowly rising up the ranks as the graduated class of Class 1-A catch up. With Deku as number one hero, IcyHot and Ground Zero battled for the title of number three as Hawks kept his spot as number two. The rest of Class 1-A (sans Mineta who'd been expelled during their second year, Shinsou replacing the grape stain) were within the top 30, and as much as Eraserhead tried to deny it he was proud for them.

"Mirio-nii, quick, Tama-nii is ready!" Eri whisper-shouted as she ran into the room. She had grown up to be a sweet, shy girl who wanted to be a healing hero like Recovery Girl and was close friends with Mandalay's ward Kouta, who was following the girl close behind right this moment.

Mirio smiled, quickly pocketing his anniversary gift into his pocket. "Alright then, wish me luck you guys," Ruffling their heads as he walked past them and to the living room, he grinned when he noticed Tamaki dressed and ready to go, "Have I ever mention how delicious you look in a suit?" Mirio questioned, snaking a hand around Tamaki's waist and pulling him close till their chests collide.

Tamaki squeaked, slapping Mirio lightly on the arm with a scowl that did not match his blushing face, "Mirio behave... happy anniversary, Mirio,"

"Happpy anniversary to you too, my love,"

By the end of the night, Tamaki Amajiki and Mirio Togata were officially engaged and Japan celebrated the joining of the hero duo Lemillion and Suneater.


End file.
